Sapphire Kyogre High
by ThreeQuartersOfTheWayThere
Summary: As one May Maple is starting High School, is she falling for the teenage hearthrob Drew Hayden? Feelings start to emerge painfully slowly, but will it be too late? Contestshipping MayxDrew DrewxMay. Please R&R.
1. First Day in hell and a battle won

**Sapphire Kyogre High**

**The bit at the front: May is facing her first day in Junior High. Will she be able to cope with Drew? Will love bloom? [MayxDrew] [DrewxMay] [Contestshipping]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or I would have bought a house for everyone I have ever met**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"May!" Misty and Ash shouted. This was the first day of school for May in Junior High. Ash and Misty were one year above her but they have been the best of friends since Kindergarten.

"Hey Misty, Ash!" May said excitedly. "How are you? Gotten together yet?"

"I'm fine May- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?" Misty shouted while she sweatdropped. "Watch out!" but it was too late May had bumped into the person in front of her.

"Sorry." May apologized.

"Klutz." The boy turned around. He had Emerald hair and matching green eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!" May said angrily.

"So now you're deaf as well as clumsy? What had the world turned into?" He then just walked away.

"That was Drew Hayden; he's just a stuck-up jerk with a lot of fangirls after him." Misty explained. "But who cares about him? What class are you going to take? Me and Ash are both going to do training. You?"

"I was kind of thinking Coordinating would be good. It seems fun." May replied. "well, gotta go, or I'll miss my first class!" May then down the corridor to her room.

It was jammed full of girls tat were going googly eyed over Drew. Everyone had assigned seats and May just happened to be seated next to Drew; which earned her a lot of death glares.

"Calm down now girls, we have a new student here today; her name is May Maple and she comes from Hoenn. Now, May, can you please show us your pokemon?" The teacher asked.

"Sure! Come on out guys!" She through five pokeballs and out came a Delcatty, Milotic, Rapidash, Vaporeon, Espeon, Cherrim, Leafeon, Plusle and Dragonair. Everyone gasped at seeing Dragonair since it was a shiny pokemon.

"Now students. We shall now go to the battle arena to test out May's skills. She shall first do an appeal, then a battle. For the appeal you are allowed to use two pokemon, but in the battle you can only use one. **((A/N I don't care if that is wrong because…I don't care)) **"

"Ok! Espeon, Milotic! Take the stage!" An Espeon and Milotic landed gracefully on their feet.

"Now! Milotic, Aqua Tail! Then Ice Beam!" Milotic shot out a steam of water from its tail, and then froze it all with an Ice Beam.

"Espeon, Cut!" Espeon obeyed its orders and cut the ice into replicas of Milotic and Espeon.

"Milotic, Espeon, Aurora Beam!" They both shot out multicoloured beams from their mouths, which hit the ice statues. Drew's jaw fell open at the beautiful scene.

There was now colour on the statues and they seemed to look like exact replicas of themselves.

"Milotic, Hidden Power! Espeon, Psybeam!" They both shot out attacks at the statues, breaking them into little sparkles that showered everyone.

Suddenly, everyone shot out cheers and clapped. May and her pokemon all bowed and then got ready for the battle.

"Now, who would like to battle May?" Almost everyone was reluctant to put their hands up after the captivating appeal.

Just then, Destiny put his hand up confidently. She was also one of Drew's fangirls. May had met Destiny and had and argument with her about Drew.

**Begin Flashback**

"Hey! Why don't you get out of this seat that is reserved for me? I am going to be his future wife anyway!" Destiny said.

"Sorry, wife or no wife, I was told to sit here. I would love to escape from vegetable over there, but the teacher assigned me to this seat. Sorry!" May replied.

**End Flashback.**

"Destiny? Are you sure about this? Okay? Good! This is the battle between May from Petalburg City and Destiny from Snowpoint City. You will be allowed to use one pokemon. The winner will be the one with the pokemon still conscious. Let the battle, BEGIN!"

"Wartortle, come on out!"

"Cherrim! Take the stage!"

"Wartortle, Water gun!" Wartortle began to spin and was heading for Cherrim.

"Sunny Day!" The clouds began disappearing as the sun came out. Wartortle's Water Gun was now weaker and had very little effect on Cherrim.

"Cherrim, Giga Drain!" Cherrim started to take in a lot of power from Wartortle, powering it up.

"Now, Solar Beam!" It took much less time to produce the attack due to the Sunny Day so Destiny had no time to react to the attack.

"To top it off, a Petal Dance and Magical Leaf combination!" The two attacks mixed together and landed a critical hit, rendering Wartortle unable to battle. Even Drew was impressed.

"And the winner is May!"

Destiny scowled at her, muttering about how she will get May back, but she didn't notice.

DDDIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone filed out as Drew approached May.

"M-May? W-will you go with me to train? Like at the park? At 4?" Drew asked.

"Sure!" May replied.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that my first chapter! **

**I'll update soon!**

**Please review you know you want to!**

**\/**


	2. Another battle never finished

**Chapter Two Sapphire Kyogre High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or I would be living in a house made of diamonds…**

**May has now ditched her red attire for something more attractive; she now wore a strapless light and dark blue stripy minidress, her necklace with a pokeball design, white sandals with a pokeball design and a bracelet and anklet of the same design. **

**It is the same design in the winter but the minidress is a jumper material; the sandals are replaced by white furry boots of the same pokeball design; and a white furry mini-cardigan like the ones you get in the Mrs Santa dress ups.**

**((A/N Look in my profile for her hair, but the curls are longer, they go down to about slightly above the waist.))  
**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey." May spun round. Drew was looking straight at her. They were at Drew's house since they were multi-millionaires and they had their own coordinator stage. There was a little crowd of students; mainly fangirls and Fanboys, bickering about who will win, but Ash and Misty were here to cheer May on as well.

"That was a fairly good appeal that you did there, and battle too." Drew remarked. "I have seen better though." Drew smirked.

"Oh yeah? What about a pokemon battle right here, right now. Then I'll show you what my team is made of." May retorted. She was thoroughly pissed off and wanted to prove to everyone she wasn't that dainty, weak little girl that they thought of.

"You're on. Double battle or single?"

"Single. They're more intense."

"Roselia, Come on out!" A Roselia made a graceful landing.

"Is that your first pokemon Drew?"

"Yeah. I raised it as a Budew and she evolved on my birthday."

"I might as well so you my first pokemon. Dragonair, Take the stage!" Dragonair landed on the grass beautifully.

"Is that a shiny pokemon May?"

"Yes it is. It was in a cage, about to be sold as a Dratini. The owners were cruel and abused Dratini so I took it home and I looked after it ever since. It evolved the day I won my third Ribbon Cup **((A/N I know that I made May more successful than she really is but I just love it when she is successful!))**. That makes it two of us with out first pokemon as second evolutions."

"Should we get started then?"

"Sure!"

"This is a battle between Drew Hayden and May Maple. You are allowed one pokemon. There will be no time limit and the winner is the coordinator with the one pokemon still standing. Let the battle BEGIN!!!!!"

"Petal dance, Roselia!" a flurry of petals came from Roselia's body and headed straight for Dragonair. May waited until the last second before countering.

"Iron Tail!" Dragonair cut all the petals into little strips and stopped the attack. The petals rained down on the audience and Drew lost some points due to the beauty of the attack.

"Roselia, Giga Drain!" Dragonair was in pain as Roselia transferred energy from Dragonair to herself.

"Recover! And then do a Dragon Pulse!" A light shined from Dragonair and it was soon as good as new. Dragonair then shot a Dragon Pulse from its mouth straight at Roselia.

"Roselia, Dodge!" But the attack was just too fast and landed a critical hit.

"Blizzard!" May commanded.

"Roselia, Protect, and then a Leech Seed!"The Protect successfully prevented any damage for Roselia. Then a Leech Seed came out of Roselia's body and headed for Dragonair.

"Dragonair, Dodge!" Dragonair dodged but the attack was heading straight for May.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that's my second chapter! I love cliffys, don't you? (That was a rhetorical question…)**

**Please press the button! **

**\/**


	3. A trip to the hospital

**Chapter three Sapphire Kyogre High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"May! Watch out!" but it was too late. The Leech Seed had latched itself onto May and was giving out painful electric shocks whenever she moved.

"AArrrrrrggggghhhh…"

"Roselia, use Aromatherapy to soothe the pain!" A light dust came out of Roselia's petals and soothed the electric shocks a little, but not much. Roselia felt very guilty about it all so kept the Aromatherapy going, redoubling her efforts.

May winced as each time she tried to move she got an electric shock.

They could not move nor touch her because of the fact that she would be in a lot of pain. The only thing that they could do was to knock her out so she would not feel the electric pulses going through her.

They called an ambulance to send May to the nearest Pokemon Centre.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"It's a good thing that you came early. The power of Leech Seed strengthens over time so the electrical charges could have killed her." Nurse Joy explained.

"Aaauuuugggggghhhhh….I feel really lousy at the moment." May had just woke up. "Hi Drew! So, who won? All I remember at the moment was when I first blacked out. What happened?"

"Well, Roselia used Leech Seed and your pokemon dodged it but it fell on you and electric shocks were coming through your body so we had to knock you out because it hurt so much…I'm sorry." Drew explained guiltily.

"Don't worry! It was not Roselia's fault either! I just didn't move out of the way in time! Nurse Joy, when am I gong to be able to get out again?" May asked.

"You can go right now if you really wish to!"

A rose was then thrust in May's face. A mixture of shock and confusion went through May's face.

"This is a sign of apology, not-not anything else…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**((A/N I can't be bothered to do this part because I am lazy so May has healed and they are back at school))**

"Now, there is going to be a school tournament this year to show who is the Top Coordinator! There will also be a ball afterwards, so wear some formal attire. If you wish to join you may, the forms are on my desk."

"I'm going to totally cream this contest!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah right, you're probably not even going to go through the preliminary rounds!" Drew remarked. A smirk came across his face as May failed in keeping her temper down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WON'T EVEN GET THROUGH?!? I'LL SHOW YOU AND WIN THE WHOLE THING GRASS-HEAD!" May retorted angrily.

_She looks so cute when she gets mad…hey! Where did that come from!?!?_

"And you don't even have a partner for the ball do you? Well, you're not going to get one anyway!" Drew carried on.

"Oh yeah…" The sudden change of mood kind of freaked Drew out and made him do something crazy.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" May's eyes widened at the request.

"Me? Erm…okay!" Everyone was shocked and it was headline news in the school newspaper the next day.

"MAY! Is this true?" Misty asked. May nodded. She was a little bit creeped out when Misty was this excited.

"You do know that a lot of fangirls are going to rip you into little pieces now?" Misty asked.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. But we think we'll go with the former." That high voice could be heard anywhere.

'_Destiny.'_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"May screamed as a hundred fangirls began to chase after her. The same was with Drew and May's fanclub.

"Plusle! Minun! Helping Hand! Milotic! Dragonair! Cherrim! Espeon! Vaporeon! Safeguard!" All the fangirls were rebounded and could not get within ten feet of May.

"Now, all of you, can you use Substitute? Can you make one of me? Good!" There were now exact replicas of each of them.

"Plusle, Minun! Helping Hand! Espeon, Vaporeon, Dig!" They were soon deep underground, but the fangirls, when they had got through the Safeguard and saw the tunnel, were gaining on them.

"Now, up!" They had now reached the back of the school, where no-one had saw her.

"Ppssssss, May!" Drew was on the back of his Flygon, looking a little flustered.

"So you were chased by my fan boys and I was chased by your fangirls?" May said.

"Yeah."

"Come on. Dragonair!" A beautiful Shiny Dragonair took Drew's breath away.

_She sure has raised it well…_

"Plusle, Minun, use a Double Helping Hand on Dragonair. Can you use Dive, then Safeguard?" Dragonair gave a quick nod and bent down to let Drew and May on. As soon as they got on it dived into the lake without a single splash.

"Now!" Dragonair produced an extremely powerful Safeguard, which was due to the two Helping Hands, and kept the water out so that Drew and May could breathe. They reached a cave and then an opening with an air gap.

"How did you know of this place?" Drew asked.

"I was training my Vaporeon and Milotic when I just stumbled upon this place. I've used it ever since so that I could have some time away from it all."May explained. "So, who are you using for your appeal?"

"I'm using Absol, you?"

"Dragonair. I've got just the perfect appeal. They might as well give me the Cup, But I mustn't be too confident." May replied.

"Do you think that they have gone yet?"

"Yeah, it's almost class. It's the time for the appeals this lesson."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Absol, Come on out!" A dog-like pokemon came out of the pokeball.

"A Dark Pulse, Water Pulse Combination!" Two beams came from Absol's body, one purple, one blue.

"Now! Razor Wind!" The Razor Wind Scattered the attack and purple and blue sparkles rained down on the audience.

"The judge's scores!"

"The beauty you shown is clear that you have practised a very long time, but it rather obvious that you would do this. I give a 9.75."

"Simply remarkable! 10.00!"

"You have raised this Absol very well since it has a shining coat and gleaming eyes. I give a 10.00."

"Let's give it up for Drew Hayden, with a score of 29.75!"

"Now, May Maple!"

"Dragonair! Take the stage!" Dragonair once again showed gracefulness.

"Aqua Tail!" Dragonair shot out a powerful stream of water out in a spiral from its tail.

"Ice Beam!" A beam of ice froze the water almost immediately.

"Now, Surf!" The pokemon slid down the spiral ice slide happily.

"Dragonair, Cut!" Dragonair shaped the ice into the sculpture of a rose.

"Aurora Beam!" Suddenly the red and green of the rose were filled in and it seemed almost to be a real rose.

"To top it off, Dragon Pulse!" May threw the rose in the air and watched as it was obliterated into little sparkles that rained down on the audience.

"Now, the judges scores!"

"The uniqueness of this appeal is outstanding! I give a 10.00."

"That was one of the most beautiful appeal I have seen in years! Remarkable! I give a 10.00."

"That Dragonair has a keen eye and such shiny scales. Its health is in tip top shape, excluding the fact that it is also a shiny pokemon, you should be proud to have such a pokemon. I give a 10.00."

"Let's give it up for May Maple and her Dragonair! Now, the judges have decided who is going to get through to the battle round! Only four contestants will be going through, who will it be?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**and that's my third chapter! I'll update soon!**

**Please press the button right there!**

**\/**


	4. The Semifinals

**Chapter Four of Sapphire Kyogre High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any shape or form but i wish i did...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"The scores are in, the four contestants going through are May, Destiny, Drew and Mark! Your pairings are on the screens now!" May was going up against Destiny while Drew was against Mark.

"Cherrim, take the stage!"

"Chimchar, come on out!"

"Cherrim, Energy Ball!" A large ball shot out of Cherrim's mouth and hit its target. Chimchar cried out in pain.

"Come on Chimchar you useless lump. Fire Wheel!"

"Rain Dance!" It weakened Chimchar alot and its attack was now useless.

"Want to play it that way then? Sunny Day!"

"You are so ignorant. Solar Beam!" It took no time at all to charge, using the Sunny Day to its advantage, and hitting its mark directly. Destiny lost even more points due to the fact that May took Destiny's Sunny Day to her advantage.

"EUGH! Fire Spin!"

"Giga Drain, Cherrim!" Cherrim was recharged using Chimchar's energy. It was all too much for it and it dropped down.

"The winner is May Maple!" May leaped in happiness.

"Now, there is going to be an additional appeal just for some extra points! Here is, May Maple!"

"Go, Milotic!"

"Safeguard!" Milotic jumped into the pool and gave a soothing cry; It began to glow green, but the water distortion made it rainbow!

"Aqua Ring!**((A/N If you want to see this its on '_Our Cup Runneth Over!'))_**_" _Water droplets started to form, surrounding the rainbow Milotic in magnificent rings.

"Now, Dragon Pulse!" The Aqua Ring scattered and fell on the audience.

"Twister!" Milotic began to spin, its rainbow features still in place. The water began to add to that, creating a water tornado.

"To finish off, Dragon Breath!" The tornado scattered just like the Aqua Ring, droplets once again falling on the audience. Milotic stopped spinning gracefully, its rainbow features now gone, gave a bow.

Silence, then a tidal wave of applause. Drew's jaws were on the floor, making May uncomfortable, but smug at the same time.

"Does that dampen your ego a little?" May asked innocently, but Drew could see the smugness under the mask.

"Nope, it raises it a little." Drew gave a little time for May to digest that, then she realised it was an insult.

"DREW!!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**should i carry on? Please tell me if i should!  
**


	5. The Final

**Chapter Two Sapphire Kyogre High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or I would be living in a house made of diamonds…**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Now, for the battle we have all been waiting for, let's give it up for May and Drew!"

"Roselia, come on out!"

"Espeon, take the stage!" Both their pokemon landed gracefully.

"Roselia, Petal Dance!" Drew wondered why May was not responding.

"A Confusion, Psychic combination! And a Swift too!" A blue and purple light surrounded the petals, spinning it around beautifully before flinging it back with a Swift. Roselia cried out in pain as its own attack was flown back at her.

"Roselia, Leech Seed!"

"Signal Beam!" The Leech Seed blocked part of the attack but not much. Drew's points are going down at a fast rate, but the sight before them was spectacular. The Leech Seed was now multicoloured, shining, catching the light beautifully. This spectacle caused both Drew's and May's points to go down since they were both a part of it.

"Roselia, Mega Drain!" Espeon was in pain as its energy was transfered, but May smirked.

"Espeon, Morning Sun!" While the Mega Drain was still in use Espeon started to glow white. The moves combined created a slightly greenish mist. Drew's points were going down.

_'Before I always win with pure strength, but that's not going to win me a Cup. This is just as much an appeal as it is a battle, and May was taking that in full advantage.I need to change my tactics...'_

"Roselia, Energy Ball!" a blueish ball came from Roselia's roses, and were then flown at Espeon.

"Espeon, Jump, then Grass Knot! Then follow it up with Psychic, and a Shadow Ball!" Drew was surprised.

_'That Espeon must be very powerful to learn Grass Knot.' _He was then gaping at the sight before him.

The Grass Knot had covered the entire stage, not ensnaring Espeon, since it jumped. It then did two things at once; use Psychic to clear a patch without Grass Knot; and also using Psychic to change the Energy Ball in different shapes. It was in the form of a heart when the Shadow ball hit and blue and purple sparkles covered the entire stage.

"Espeon, jump in the middle and use Morning Sun!" Espeon had jumped into the exact middle, where the Energy ball and Shadow Ball were before it had exploded. It then started to glow white, it shine hitting the sparkles and making it bounce off.

"And that is it! Drew has ran out of points! The winner is, May Maple!" May accepted the cup gratefully, then came to congratulate Drew.

"Drew, well done."

"Thanks. You know, you ended my winning streak. No-one had beat me at all ever until you came along."

"You know, you were really good!"

"May, you must have spent ages training to do that Grass Knot." Drew commented.

"Yeah, I lost the my fifth Grand Festival because I was too cocky and didn't train with my pokemon."

"So, how many Ribbon Cups do you have now? I'll know if you are lying."

"Five. Do you want to see them? I have a picture if you want." Drew was gaping at her.

"FIVE!?!!?!? I only have two!" May showed him a picture of all her Ribbon Cups.

"Wow."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**ARRGGGHHHH!!!!! I have no ideas left so I may have to end the story if i don't have anymore ideas! **

**Please, I would be very happy at any suggestions and ideas you have!**

**Please review right there!**

**\/**


	6. A fight

**Sapphire Kyogre High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or I would have bought a house for everyone I have ever met**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"MMMMMMMMAMAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY YOU STUPID FANBOYS!" May exclaimed. Drew was also being chased on the somewhere else and Misty, Dawn and Ash were just in the crossfire. May arrived outside the room they were in but they would not let her in in case there were also fingirls.

"Well look who it is now, little miss brunette, we're going to teach you a little lesson when you mess around with our Drewy." Misty and Dawn giggled while Drew emitted a low growl. Out of the shadows came two tall, scary girls. May gasped and stepped backwards.

"Scared, Uh? Meet Nancy and Naomi, they're my assistants. Girls, the honours." They both held her down and started to punch her. Their nails pierced May's skin and created painful scratches; large bruises appeared everywhere; there was a thin line of blood at the side of her mouth.

"More!" They started to kick her and punch her really hard. A particulary hard kick sent a scream to her mouth, rendering her unconsious. Suddenly, Drew, Misty, Dawn and Ash opened the door. Destiny gasped and took one step back.

Drew took a look at the battered and bruised May and felt a mixture of guilt and determination to flatten Destiny and her crew. Nancy and Naomi ran off, leaving Destiny to hold up the fort.

"What were you doing?" Drew asked, trying to keep the anger that was bubbling inside him under control.

"N-nothing."

"This doesn't look like **nothing**."

"B-but D-drewy, she was taking you away from me!" Destiny protested.

Finally he popped. "THIS DOES NOT LOOK LIKE TAKING ME AWAY FROM YOU! THIS LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE BEATING SOMEONE UP!"

"B-but D-drewy-"

"**Don't **call me by that. Now, get lost before I hurt you." Destiny thought about protesting but fought against it.

"Okay, but you're losing a smart and beautiful wife for a sack of manure."

"Okay, we need to get her to the school nurse."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh my! What happened here?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Some fan-girls started to kill her." Drew replied.

"Well, she didn't give up without a fight, I'll give her that. I don't mean by fighting back, but she held on. No broken bones, just bruises and scratches. Your girlfriend will be better soon."

"Hm." Then Drew let the comment sink in. "S-she's not my girlfriend!"

"Well, by what I've seen, you two look like a married couple!"

"Erm....I've got to go."

"Okay! You'll be the first to know about her condition!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Drew hurried out of the room before being ambushed by two sly looking girls and a bored-to-death boy.

"So...do you like her now? The way you protected her, it seemed like out of a movie!" Dawn exclaimed, with starts in her eyes.

"N-no! Of course not..."

"There's no point denying it, you'll just be keeping it inside, and that's not good for you." Misty commented, not quite as ectastic as Dawn.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I know its not exactly a cliff-hanger but, oh well! It's my atory so I will do what I want! :]**

**Please review!**

**\/**


	7. The Ball and An Audition

**Chapter Seven Sapphire Kyogre High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or I would be living in a house made of diamonds…**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Its now the time for the ball and every girl has gone to their dorms **((A/N By the way, May is sharing with Dawn and Misty))** to get ready.

"Now for the winner of our annual competition, May Maple!" Drew was waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her when his jaw dropped to the floor. May was wearing a light green sparkly minidress with ruffles all the way through. She wore a silver necklace with a sparkling rose on, and a bracelet and anklet of the same design. **((A/N The dress is on my profile)).**

Her hair was down, slightly curled at the ends, with a silver mini-tiara complimenting her eyes. Slightly lighter brown highlights were in place, which just made her seem more attractive, in Drew's, and every boy's eyes. **((A/N The hair is also on my profile))**

May's fanboys abandoned their own partners and started to drool at the sight of her. Drew was going the same way but could just keep his composure.

"Hey." Drew said, trying his hardest not trying to drool. As ever May was oblivious to the daggers being eyed at Drew, making him feel slightly small and insignificant.

"Do I not get a hello from anyone?"

"No."

"You jerk."

"Wanna dance?" Drew asked randomly. **((A/N By the way, this is a christmas ball! So there's holly, _Mistletoe _and lots of christmasy stuff!))**

"Sure!"

They both started dancing in perfect harmony, the crowd making their way to the border of the dancefloor to give May and Drew a wide path. They danced slowly into the middle, oblivious to the mistletoe looming above them, until someone shouted it out.

They both blushed, then some people started shouting 'Kiss, kiss!'. They leaned in slowly, then their lips met, just for a second, but that was enough to send both of them into heaven. (No, they didn't die) Destiny and some other people fainted, dramatically.

May's face was bright red; which Drew thought was funny, but he did not say it out loud, knowing that it was the same for him.

"So...erm...yeah...let's never talk about this again."

"Deal."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh my god! May!" Dawn exclaimed, as though she had ate a tonne of sugar. She was going to interrigate her some more but the teacher had just came in.

"Now class, we shall be holding music auditions for our Talent Show today. Anyone who would like to audition please follow me." May followed the line, and so did Drew and Destiny.

"Destiny, what are you going to sing?"

"'Love Story' by Taylor Swift."

"You may begin."

_We were both young when I first saw Drew_

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts_

_you standing there_

_on the balcony in summer air_

Everyone winced, her singing was horrific! She thought she was singing brilliantly so she sang louder, and all the time it was directed at Drew.

_See the lights, see the party the ballgowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd to say Hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Dr-ew-ew and you were throwing pebbles_

_And my Daddy said stay away from May-ay-ay_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_begging you please don't go, and I said_

The added words that Destiny put in didn't fit so she just made the song even worse, not to mention she was off-key.

_Dr-ew-ew take me, somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say-_

"That's enough Destiny, Thank you."

"Hey, its your turn November. I could bet you alot of things that you won't make it." May fumed on the inside, trying to stay calm, but she broke.

"You'll be eating your words, just watch me."

"Oh, I will."

"Now May, what are you going to sing to today?"

"I'm going to sing 'Mama Do' by Pixie Lott."

"Very well, you may begin."

_Every night I go  
Every night I go sneaking out the door  
I lie a little more, baby I'm helpless__  
What would my mama do  
(oh oh oh oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(oh oh oh oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(oh oh oh oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(oh oh oh oh)_

Drew's jaws dropped. May's voice was like a thousand angels singing perfectly. **((A/N I know, cheesy, right?))**

_There's something 'bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like  
Little black butterflies  
Deep inside me_

_What would my mama do  
(oh oh oh oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(oh oh oh oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(oh oh oh oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(oh oh oh oh)_

_Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name  
Here we are again  
It's nearly perfect_

_What would my mama do  
(oh oh oh oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(oh oh oh oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(oh oh oh oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(oh oh oh oh)_

_What would my mama do  
What would my daddy say_

_All the things a girl should know  
Are the things she can't control  
All the things a girl should know  
she can't control_

_What would my mama do  
(oh oh oh oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(oh oh oh oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(oh oh oh oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(oh oh oh oh)_

"Thank you May. Now, Drew it's your go."

"I'm going to sing Beautiful Soul, by Jesse McCartney."

"Okay. You may begin."

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.

"Thank you Drew. Now, I have chosen who is going to be our two lead singers. The boy will be Drew." The class clapped.

"That's no surprise there, Drew's been the lead singers for years."

"And our lead female singer will be...May!" Destiny's jaw dropped.

"HOW DID SHE GET THAT! HER SINGING WAS TERRIBLE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I'm sorry Destiny but you were not good enough. You can still try to be the part of a backing group though."

"No, I won't be a backing for anyone, let alone Miss Brunette over there."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Thank you everyone!**

**Please review!**

**\/**


End file.
